1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a low-slung electric vehicle such as an electric scooter driven by an electric motor. More particularly, the invention relates to a low-slung electric vehicle that includes a battery unit as a power supply removably mounted to a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A low-slung electric vehicle such as an electric scooter is increased in cruising distance if the vehicle carries a battery unit having a high capacity. However, the battery unit is increased in weight to thereby make it difficult to replace the battery unit. In this connection, a technology has been proposed that permits even a high-capacity battery unit to be replaced easily. See, for example, JP Patent No. 3395934.
The low-slung electric vehicle disclosed in JP Patent No. 3395934 has a structure wherein a compartment frame is tiltably assembled to lateral portions of a main frame forward of a seat and the battery unit is mounted on the compartment frame. The battery unit is provided with rolling rollers at front and rear positions on opposite lateral sides thereof. The rolling rollers are adapted to roll on the compartment frame.
In this low-slung electric vehicle, the compartment frame is normally positioned substantially in parallel to a footrest floor so as to retain the battery unit in a horizontal position. In a case where the battery unit is replaced, the compartment frame is tilted and maintained in the tilted position to allow the rolling rollers to roll to permit removing and mounting the battery unit.
In the low-slung electric vehicle of this type, it is important not only to facilitate the operations of removing and mounting the battery unit but also to prevent rattling of the mounted battery unit as well as to prevent the operator from forgetting to disconnect a cable in removing the battery unit.